notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Friday (Heist)
Overview The Black Friday heist was released to celebrate Black Friday 2018. The heist was released on November 23rd, 2018. The aim of the mission is to retrieve 3 "pieces" scattered around a mall during Black Friday, left behind after a supposed previous mission that went wrong. The pieces can be found in a variety of different shops, and the locations of the pieces changes with every heist. It is impossible to stealth this heist as a metal detector will detect you as soon as the heist starts. Depending on where the pieces are located, a number of loot bags can be retrieved, but will not always be possible. Loud Approach The heist will begin with players outside the mall by the extraction van. Stealth is impossible, as metal detectors will go off within 10 seconds of the heist beginning. Citizens will be present during this heist, and a number of guards will be monitoring the hallways and shops. A narrative will appear with a locator, telling you which shop to loot first. This may be any shop with a name above it, so retrieving the "pieces" will be different every time you redo the heist. Some shops, such as the Roblox Shop and Shoes A Plenty require you to open a back room. Sometimes, the piece will be found on top of a shelf, whereas other times you may be required to open a small safe with a drill. In stores like these, money can often be found on a desk or shelf, which can be bagged up and placed in the extraction van for extra money and exp. Other shops, such as Fine China and Smiths Clothing, will usually take the longest. Stores such as these require you to search through the items in the shop, much the same way that the lockers need to be checked for the code in the Golden Mask Casino map. If you are unlucky, this can take some time. Other stores can vary. Most players will want to loot the Jewelry Store, as up to 3 bags of jewelry can be extracted, giving large amounts of extra money. However, this is not always part of the heist, and while the store can be seen from other balconies, cannot be reached by jumping or trying to glitch inside. For extra money, 3 ATMs are located around the store, which can be opened using an ECM Jammer or the SAW. Badges There are 3 badges that can be achieved through this heist. The first, "Discount", is the easiest of the three to achieve. To get this badge, you simply need to complete the heist on any difficulty. The second badge, "Four More Stores" (in reference to the Four Stores heist) can be trickier to achieve, especially on more challenging difficulties. This badge requires you to open and rob all cash registers located around the mall. If the Jewelry Store is not included in your particular heist, you do not have to loot the cash register inside. If you cannot enter a shop during your heist, you can still retrieve the badge. The third and final badge can be the hardest to get. "No Witnesses" requires you to shoot down all cameras located within the mall. As is the case with many other Notoriety maps, cameras can and will spawn in different locations every time you reset a heist, so pin-pointing each camera's location can be challenging. No matter what the map difficulty is, the cameras will never be titan cameras (cameras that you cannot shoot down, often found in extreme-nightmare mode maps). Unlike "Four More Stores", you will be required to shoot down cameras in all stores, regardless of whether you can enter them or not - this included the Jewelry Store, in which a camera will always spawn. Retrieving these badges, unlike the Halloween Haunted Forest map, will not give any special titles to the player. Shop Walkthroughs Since there will be different shops required to be stormed through, some players might get confused upon robbing different stores. Here are the different walkthroughs: Jewelry Store In this will need to find a ring in a blue box. Once you secured the ring (the "piece"), you may choose to proceed to the other store(s), escape, if that is the last store, or grab the rest of the jewelry. Roblox Store In this store, the player(s) are required to go into the back room of the store and drill into a safe. There are also phones you can take at the left side of the store once you enter. Once the safe is opened, the player will need to grab the piece. You can then choose to escape, take the money stack, or simply go for the next store. Smiths Clothing The player(s) will need to check each item of clothing in the store and look for the piece. This can be time consuming, as there are many items of clothing that need to be checked, similarly to the Fine China store. Storage room The player(s) will need to go into the storage room located on the ground floor, and they will need to search through the crates behind the metal bars. Once the player has found the piece, they can bag up the money stacks in both cages and proceed to escape or loot the next store. Fine China Similarly to Smiths Clothing, the player will have to search through the vases in the store in order to find the piece. No baggage loot is provided in this store, but you may loot the cash till. Shoes A Plenty The player(s) will be required to go into the back room of the store, similar to Roblox store. However, the piece will be avalible as soon as you enter. A stack of cash will also be provided for players to bag up. Note: All cash tills can be opened, so don't forget to open these too! This will help you to get the "Four More Stores" badge if you do not have it already (loot all possible cash tills in the mall). Tips * Putting sentry guns at all entrances will allow you to freely roam the mall without worrying about taking damage from police. When set to Armour Piercing, or AP, rounds, these sentries will deal with police on lower difficulties without allowing them to enter the mall. However, there will be armed guards present at the beginning of the heist so make sure to shoot them down too. * If the Jewelry Store is not accessible or included in a heist, the player will not be required to loot the cash tills in order to get the "Four More Stores" badge. If the Jewelry Store is included in the heist, you will be expected to loot the tills. However, for the "No Witnesses" badge, the player will be required to shoot the camera in the store even if the shop itself is inaccessible. The camera(s) can be shot down by standing at the Coffee Shop balcony. * Cloakers can camp in a lot of places in the map, such as the door at the sides of the mall on the second floor, or the storage rooms. Category:Heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Standards